


The Sounding Sea

by pengiesama



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, X/1999
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wandering dreamers meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounding Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

She hadn’t thought she’d wandered far. No, she was always careful not to wander far; out into worlds of strangers giving her strange glances as she passed, into visions of songbirds shattering into a thousand sharp little pieces. She was content to stay here, here at the coast where the water could wash over her feet, singing to the fish and collecting seashells and sketching coarse cartoons of the gulls into the sands. 

Confident she hadn’t wandered herself, Kotori came to the conclusion that it was this visitor, this boy that glowed at his frayed seams, that had done the wandering. He stood in the tide, staring across the water. He didn’t seem to notice her approach. 

Kotori squinted, trying to follow his gaze. 

“...are you waiting for someone?”

The boy blinked slowly. “...” He turned to look at her.

Loneliness struck Kotori almost physically. She recognized that expression, that ache in the tilt of the eyes. Her brother had worn it for the past seven years. 

The boy seemed to sense her distress, and looked away guiltily. “...I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

“...you,” she began. She stared at his ragged edges. It looked like he’d been worn his clothing--himself, really--threadbare. He looked so tired. “...I-I think I can sew you up. You can’t meet them looking like that...”

The boy blinked again. He stared down at himself, not seeming to recognize his own form. Kotori reached out to grasp a stray thread, and pulled.

He unraveled. The wind picked up to a hurricane howl. The noise drowned out the boy’s startled cry, a whinny of jangled bells.

Kotori woke with the sea rushing in her ears.


End file.
